Metal
'Metal ' is the gruff, anger-managed and die-hard rock fan head of production at MyMusic and the most recent non-intern employee to be hired to work at the MyMusic company. As his nickname shows, he's a huge fan of metal and usually asks, "What would Kerry King of Slayer do?" Metal has a relatively good relationship with most of the other employees at MyMusic. Background Metal has been a fan of rock/metal ever since the age of 12, and attended the 1996 Ozzfest where he met another rock fan, Tina. According to Metal, he had "no idea what the heck happened", and nine months later Tina became pregnant and delivered a baby girl, whom they named Rayna, after the then bassist of Coal Chamber who was killing it on stage the moment she was conceived. Apparently, Tina's parents were extremely religious and Metal was forced to marry their daughter at gunpoint, becoming Tina's husband. Bio (Season One) While Metal isn't associated with MyMusic's history, he arrives as a new employee in the pilot episode, "It Begins Again", showing up late, much to Indie's dismay. Shortly after the two fires the company survived, Metal was introduced to his fellow co-workers, and was quickly appointed head of production by Indie, with Scene and Intern 2 as his production team in filming the live shows at MyMusic. He was also immediately forced to do all of the work while Scene hosts the show, frustrating him. Metal revealed he wasn't too happy with his inexperienced team, and revealed to the cameras he had a slight case of anger-management issues, demonstrated when Scene accidentally hit him with a microphone. It's also revealed in a flashback that there was already another Metal, in which Indie reveal that he was nothing more than a poser. Shortly after being hired, he quickly became fed up with his working conditions, notably the lack of a suitable workspace. This caused him to start a one man rebellion in MyMusic, holding the other staff hostage while Indie was dealing with "mainstream disease." While running the company, which he called "Metal Town", he worked and improved the financial situation a bit, only to have it instantly undone upon Indie's return. Impressed with the hostile takeover, Indie decided to give him a desk, which was Scarfman's old desk. Some time later, Metal's daughter, who Metal wanted to keep a secret from the other staff, arrived at the office. This confused Indie and Hip Hop, who spent time trying to figure out how could a 27 year old could have a teenage daughter, to which Metal told them what had happened. Metal became more stressed over Rayna's frequent visits on top of his current work. He eventually found out about Rayna's crush on Intern 2, but he placed the blame on the intern and strangled him. Later on, Rayna tells Metal that Intern 2 wasn't interested in her. In a blind fit of rage over his daughter's denial, he ended up kissing Intern 2. After MyMusic got ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) to film a music video with MyMusic, Metal was put in charge of making the video, where Tina also tagged along. However, the group had trouble coming up with a new dance move, until Metal got jolted with electricity, which the group used as inspiration. However, strife started after Metal decided to put in a Viking in the video. Eventually, this strife eased off at the end. Metal did not show up much when Scene got into trouble with 4Chan, however he was noticeably annoyed at Scene's changing personalities interfering with the work, being forced to have Rayna and new intern Punk work. He was also forced to listen to their requests for a time. This went away after Indie fired Punk and returned scene back to her normal self. After the multiple Scene personality saga and Indie's temporary leave, Idol is put in charge of MyMusic which does not sit well with everyone especially Metal, who once again wants to take over MyMusic and turn it into "Metal Town". He, along with Hip Hop and Dubstep, formed a group of mutineers and started working on their own project. This alliance was short lived as everyone had different ideas on what the new show should be. This further divided the staff until Idol managed to reconcile them and form a new show, but the pilot was quickly stolen by a runner mistaking it for a baton. Metal then attended a company picnic hosted by Loco Uno, where Tina had a Metal relapse after eating avocados, and then to his, and everyone else's, shock, was actually a setup to fire them for being posers, Metal being fired for having a catch phrase (SAY WHAAAAT?), which metal fans normally don't have. He was later seen in his house jamming and destroying stuff with a metal relapsed Tina, until Rayna got into a car accident and Tina was arrested. He then burst into Indie's office along with the fired staff members demanding to know where Scene is. Season Two Metal has been shown being mad that Indie hasn't given a appropriate workspace-again. That's because he is reckoned basically useless, as there are no clients for the company. He is also scared because this can mean spending time with his family, which is driving him crazy. Later on he has less work to do, forcing him to do various odd jobs for indie. Trivia *His hair is actually based on Rafi's hair-style when he was 17. The MyMusic featurette. *According to Metal's yelp account, his real name is Emmet Allan K. *In an episode of MyMusic Presents, Metal reveals his last name is Klaga. *Metal is played by Jarrett Sleeper *One of his favorite artists is Gorgol. *Has a strong disliking towards the band, Limp Biskit, due to them cross both metal and pop, much to his annoyance. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:MyMusic Staff Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters